Soul Alchemist
by Raishi Daughter of Kuronue
Summary: Ed's Granddaughter has been asigned a mission to track down Envy. Ed fears the worst. Will Lyra survive her encounter with Envy? Or will she perish? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, this is my first fanfic oon this site.

Ed: Why am I here?

Me: Dislaimer.

Ed: Raishi doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Me: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1, Wait what is a Homunculus?**

"Lyra! Dinners ready**!" **I heard Uncle Al yell. Lazily I sauntered into the house, not bothering to put my sword away.

"Hey, Lyra mind fixing that sword back in the shed for us please. You always have it with you like it is part of you!" Grandpa joked; I only rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour.

I chucked my sword in the shed then ate before going to my room. I picked up my favourite book and started reading the 7th paragraph on page 100. My favourite saying was on it. I heard Uncle Al shouting to me about the phone. Mustang no doubt. I was right.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a new mission involving the homunculus, Envy," he stated.

"Right," I said ready to ask what in the name of hell a homunculus is. He hung up.

"Shit," I muttered.

Uncle Al chuckled; he says I have the vocabulary of my Grandpa.

"Grandpa, what's a homunculus?" I asked.

He stared at my then sighed.

"Mustang?" he asked.

I nodded. He sighed again.

"A homunculus is a being made from a failed human transmutation, it has no soul," he explained.

I nodded.

"I have to go after one called Envy," I stated.

Grandpa yelled then went to Central. I looked at Uncle Al. He shrugged. I went back to my room to plot a way to find Envy. I heard a noise from outside my window; it was Hassle, my carrier hawk. I opened the window and he hopped in. Uncle Al shouted about going to find Grandpa. I shrugged and looked at my hawk, something was different. He had feathers missing.

"Attacked, poor thing," I said as I held my hand out to heal him.

He squawked. I smiled. I turned on my music to Bryan Adams, Here I Am. I sang along, happy I was living a solid life as an alchemist..

"Best get on with tracking down that homunculus," I muttered as I pulled my mini-Ed clothes on as Uncle Al called them.

I ran out the house and into the forest, I passed great-grandma Pinako. I kept running until I got to the lake. I sat down with my sketchpad and drew the lake, smiling at the wildlife. I saw a boy, at least I think it was a boy, with green hair sitting at the other side of the lake. I drew him as well. He looked straight at me with violet eyes and I left.

* * *

Me: What do you think? Like? Hate? Please leave a review to tell me what you think!

Ed: *Sweatdrop* Am I actually like that?

Me: *Half nods, half shakes head*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everybody! I'm back!

Ed: Sugar rush?

Me: Yep! Disclaimer for this chapter will be done by *does a drum roll on Ed's automail* Alphonse Elric!

Ed: DON'T USE MY AUTOMAIL!

Al: Raishi does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, she only own Lyra.

Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!. Sorry about the confusion that I may have caused, Lyra calls Al Uncle Al instead of Great Uncle Al. Ed, Winry ain't here.

Ed: Still!

Me: Fine on with the story! Oh! And sorry I took so long with the updates, school weighs me down to much.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I flopped down onto my bed and sighed. That boy he look so sad. I felt sorry for him, even though I don't know him. My thoughts were interrupted by my Grandpa slamming the door as he entered the house. I sighed.

"Lyra!" he yelled.

I went downstairs.

"Mustang told me to give you this," he stated as he handed me a folder with the word Envy written on it.

I took it and went to my room to read it. I opened the folder and gasped.

"T-t-that b-b-boy was Envy?" I questioned myself, "He couldn't be, could he?"

I shook my head. I flopped down onto my bed to think. That boy was like the picture but I couldn't see his face clearly, maybe it wasn't him. I hoped it wasn't Envy I had seen. I sighed and laid on my bed. I looked out of my window and saw the moon, I smiled. I let my mind drift to the boy and fell asleep with a peaceful smile on my face.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and saw a note on my beside table. It was from Grandpa.. I sighed. I pick it up and read it. It said:

_Alphonse and I are with Mustang to discuss your task. Will be gone the whole day or until the bastars sees it our way. Have fun! And ddon't get into trouble._

I groaned at the trouble part. Truth be told I do NOT search for trouble, trouble finds me whether I like it or not and I had a feeling that it will find me and screw my life around. I got dressed and went out to train.

* * *

Me: Cliffy!

Ed & Al: please read and review to tell us what you think!

Me: and maybe suggest a few ideas as to how Lyra gets into trouble whilst Ed and Al aren't there.

All: See ya next time!


End file.
